


Restless

by akamine_chan



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-21
Updated: 2008-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights, Leoben found himself wandering the corridors of the basestar, restless and searching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Drabble included in a holiday card sent to Lunar47.

Some nights, Leoben found himself wandering the corridors of the basestar, restless and searching.

The halls were cold and silent, his measured footsteps echoing. He trailed one hand along the wall as he walked, feeling the distant hum of life.

He was waiting for something, something he couldn't identify, couldn't name. He avoided the other models, unwilling to let their disbelief disturb the silent space he'd wrought for himself.

When he wasn't walking, he found himself slipping into a half-trance, dreaming of the past and of things yet to come.

He saw her face, sharp-featured and predatory. He saw himself, his blood bright red, staining her hands.

For a brief moment, he lost sight of the past and the future and everything he was working so hard for.

And then he remembered.

-fin-


End file.
